Books and Tea
by ackermaaaaaaan
Summary: Lynx Legrand lived a quiet life with her books. One day James Sirius Potter stumbled in with her cousin Teddy Lupin in hopes of her babysitting her little brother. Lynx managed to spark James curiosity and may have just been thrown in a world she didn't expect to experience/ "Tell me about your book." It wasn't a suggestion as more of a demand. "Curiosity killed the cat Mr.Potter"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first things first i'm the realest. i'm kidding but I sadly don't own harry potter. just give the story a chance you don't have to continue to read if you don't like it. But if you do a nice little review would be appreciated. And so we're off with our first chapter of Books and Tea

**I. Surprises**

_"How ridiculous and how strange to be surprised at anything which happens in life"_

_-Marcus Aurelius, Meditations_

The sound of an alarm going off was the reason I had ended up on the floor rubbing my bum to soothe the pain. Sunlight threaten to leak from the closed shutters into my bedroom. A groaned escaped me as I ran my fingers through my messy -and greasy might I add- hair. I looked at my hand in disgust. I really should wash it today instead of having it up...

Getting up from the floor, I looked at the typewriter on my desk and the mess that surrounded it. Food crumbles were lined up to next it along with the butt of a cigarette. The paper being used was barely filled with words and the keyboard had drool on it. Great. Picking up my wand and flicking my wrist the drool was gone in a second. I threw the stick onto my bed and let my eyes flickered to look at the time. _7:15_.

"Shit."

I flung myself to the bathroom quickly and stripped out of my clothes in order to jump into the shower. How had I not realized the time? My back was met with cold water causing for a shriek to escape my lips. This was just the best start to the day. I really have to sleep earlier than stay up at night writing. I made the shower quicker than usual. I had fifteen minutes to get ready before it was time to open up the shop. My shop. I smiled at the thought. My shop. It felt so nice to say. I threw on my regular outfit. Black skinny jeans, red flats, white shirt and black jacket. What? I was quite lazy to actually look nice. One quick look to the mirror made me groan loudly. What most people called hair I called a rat's nest. I grabbed the nearest comb and began to viciously comb it only stopping to grab my wand and pocket it in my back pocket. I looked back at the mirror to be met by tired eyes. I looked like a wreck.

Shrugging I rushed downstairs to unlock the doors and put up the open sign. I was used to this schedule. It had been a year since I opened this shop. Everyday was the same thing. Unlike most I was happy. By the time I sat down on the stool in front of the cash register with my worn downed copy of Pride and Prejudice, cup of black tea, and muffin the time read 7:30. I enjoyed being alone and surrounded by books. It was nice compared to being around loud and dramatic company. I had my own little world here. No one to disturb me.

The sound of a bell ringing signaled the entrance of customers. That was my favorite sound. It meant somebody was hear to buy books. A book lover. I always met interesting people. By the time I looked up I was met with blue hair, warm brown eyes and a soft smile. The man sported quidditch gear as he carried a blonde haired boy on his back sleeping. "Edward." I greeted nodding my head. A smile graced my lips at his annoyed expression.

"Call me Edward one more time Nymphadora Lynx" His tone was light but it still caused me to glare at him. I despised my full name. It was strange. Unique? Yes. But strange. I was named after my aunt who passed away with her husband during the Second Wizarding World. And the man in front of me? He was her son, my cousin, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin. He smiled cheekily at me as I muttered out his name through clenched teeth. The boy on his back shifted slightly and with dazed blue eyes that matched mine smiled brightly. Jumping down from the man, he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck when I crouched down to his height.

"How ya doing kiddo?" I ruffled his hair to which he whined a "hey" before smiling. He quietly asked to go upstairs to which I answered with a simple nod. His smile widen and was on his way already rushing upstairs. Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to the blue haired man. "So cousin, why'd you bring lil Legrand?"

"Grand needed to go out to shop and asked me to babysit but-" He was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing followed by yelling. A tall figure with messy black hair, hazel eyes hidden by behind glasses appeared in front of us. He was also clad in quidditch equipment and wore a bright smile. My breathe hitched in my throat as I recognized him. It had been years since the last time I had seen him. My most recent memory of him included one of dropping Pumpkin juice all over me in the morning my seventh year at Hogwarts and his sixth. He looked surprised to see me. Did he even remember me? Was he even capable of that of remembering? My question was answered when he spoke first.

"Legrand?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter sadly I would be rich if i did.

**II. Mess**

_"The surprise is that you continue to be surprised."_

_-Jill A. Davis, Ask Again Later_

I had to remind myself to speak. It would of been rude if I had stayed quiet. At least according to dad it would be. Teddy gave me an apologetic smile. But I could see the fear brewing in the 27 year old's eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Don't tell me.'

He let out a shaky laugh. "Ah James why don't you just look around while I talk with Lyn." Teddy squeaked out. Funny how a 6'0 feet tall boy could be afraid of a girl. The other boy nodded and walked to a random shelf, running her fingers along the spines of my books. I studied his movements from my seat like a hawk. He lazily flipped through a random book he had picked up. But from the cover I knew what it was. Such a shame the Chosen One's eldest son was all brawn and no brains, He could of had excellent taste in books. I would of complimented his choice that is until he threw it carelessly back onto the shelf and grabbed another book. I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance before focusing my attention on the now pink haired boy.

"Please." His bored his puppy dog eyes into mine. His lips had been converted into a pout. I stared at him. He had to be joking. He was ditching baby sitting for quidditch.

"Teddy." It came out rougher than intended and he flinched in fear. I wasn't going to him! I was passed that childish stage... Sorta of. He continued begging to the point he was on his knees kissing the ground I stood on. I pursed my lips and sighed deeply before letting out a quiet 'Fine.'

He grabbed me in a bone crushing hug, planting kisses all over my face. The words thank you kept being repeated.

"You're buying me dinner Lupin." He grinned and shook his head before setting me down and yelling out for my brother. When he received no response he marched his way upstairs. The sound of multiple books falling and a yelp caught my attention and caused me to turn around. A couple of book shelves behind me lay James Potter squished by a plethora of books. I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose in disapproval. Could he not stay put?

"A little help?" He cried out. "Teddy? Legrand?" I walked over to him and watched as he tried to wiggle out from under the books. By the time he out he was already wiping away the dust that had accumulated on his clothes. My eyes narrowed as he looked at the book in disgust. Is that even possible? When he looked up his body went rigged. He looked down at this mess then at me. A sheepish laugh left his mouth as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I-uh-" he was stuttering. James Potter didn't stutter. Unless this wasn't James Potter. The arrogant, pompous, cocky James Potter from my school years would never stutter. I blinked twice signaling him to shut up.

"Clean it up." I walked away back to my desk and I felt his gaze on my back. He was gaping. I'm sure of it. I heard a tiny groan before the shuffling of books. I froze. Did he listen to me? No. No I must be hearing things. Unless? When I looked back James Potter was picking up and organizing the books he had dropped into their shelves.

Wait. What? I had to be dreaming.


End file.
